Treacherous Like Toros
Synopsis The playoffs have begun, and there are six teams left. Prince Aikka is defeated by a shadow-like creature, Spirit. Molly must now race Colonel Toros of the Crogs. Full Recap Rick is searching for the merchant of the explosives which caused him to crash in his race. His search leads to a dodgy ammunition shop. The shopkeeper is a Scrub named Zard who refers to himself in third person. After some intimidation, Rick convinces Zard to lead him to the person he sold the explosives to. Meanwhile, the playoffs of the great race of Ōban have begun. The six pilots are given a brief by the Avatar in the stadium where the opening ceremony took place. Each team will face off against the other one on one, and the three teams with the most wins will go on to Ōban. One of the six pilots is Spirit, who both Molly and Don Wei recognize right away. The first race is Aikka against Spirit. Spirit wins by hurting Aikka's beetle with his sharp wings. The next race is the Earth Team against Colonel Toros of the Crogs. Don Wei warns Molly to avoid the blades on his ship, so Molly engages the hyper-drive to get out of range. Even though the Arrow II is low on fuel by the time she deactivates it, the Star-Racer is still operating. Toros asks her if she is through playing yet, and then engages his own hyperdrive and charges up his blade. Molly is unable to escape, as Toros has more speed and power. He slices through the Arrow II with no difficulty, and the Earth Team loses the race. Don Wei tells Molly and Jordan that they did well, they were just not powerful enough to match Toros. Molly doesn't believe that, and leaves. When it starts raining, she stumbles into the Nourasians' pit, and finds Prince Aikka training with his fencing master. Aikka's fencing master thinks she is a spy, and Molly runs away. Aikka catches up to Molly and calms her down. He tells her that they still have another chance to catch up in the next race, and that he believes that they can do it. In the epilogue of the episode, Rick leaves the house of Zard's customer, a Mad Scrub. After Rick is gone, the Scrub is confronted by his master for giving away information and is silenced. Gallery Snapshot dvd 00.02 -2011.10.31 15.46.15-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.20 -2011.10.31 16.13.27-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.18 -2011.10.31 15.48.15-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.19 -2011.10.31 16.13.19-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.28 -2011.10.31 15.50.00-.jpg Snapshot dvd 19.55 -2011.11.03 03.00.53-.jpg Trivia *'Featured Race': Earth Team v.s. Toros *'Original French Title': Traître comme Toros *'Original French Air Date': May 17, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': July 22, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 危険なトロス (Kiken'na Torosu, Dangerous Toros) *It is revealed in this episode that Spirit has something to do with the death of Molly's mother. *Toros is the first pilot to defeat Molly in a race. *Canaletto makes his first appearance, though it is only as a silhouette and his name is not given. Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle